rupaulsdragracefandomcom_de-20200215-history
RuPaul
RuPaul Charles, besser bekannt als RuPaul, ist ein US-amerikanischer Drag-Darsteller, Schauspieler, Fernseh-Moderator und Aufnahmekünstler. RuPaul ist bekannt dafür in Filmen aufzutreten und als Moderatorin und Juror für ihre eigene populäre Reality-Fernsehserie RuPaul's Drag Race zu fungieren. Über RuPaul RuPaul, geb. RuPaul Charles, wurde am 17. November 1960 in San Diego, Kalifornien geboren. RuPaul ist bekannt als die Top Drag Queen der Dragindustrie, das Supermodel der Welt, eine Modeikone, Sängerin, Songwriterin, Schauspielerin, neue Schuhdesignerin und die Moderatorin von RuPauls Drag Race. In den frühen 1990er Jahren arbeitete RuPaul in den Clubszenen in Georgia und ging nach seinem vollen Geburtsnamen. Neben der Teilnahme an Drag-Auftritten, spielte RuPaul Solo und in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Bands in mehreren New Yorker Nachtclubs, wie dem Pyramid Club. Neben seiner besten Freundin / Drag Queen-Geschäftspartnerin, Lady Bunny, trat Ru für viele Jahre beim jährlichen Wigstock Drag Festival auf und tauchte somit auch in der Dokumentation Wigstock: The Movie auf. In den 1990er Jahren war RuPaul in Großbritannien bekannt für seine Auftritte in der Serie Manhattan Cable, eine wöchentliche Serie, von World of Wonder produziert und von der amerikanischen Laurie Pike über New Yorks öffentlich-rechtlichen Fernsehsystem vorgestellt. RuPaul wurde am meisten für sein 1993 erschienenes Album "Supermodel of the World" bekannt. RuPauls Rolle bei RuPauls Drag Race ist es, eine große Gruppe von Drag Queens einzuladen, die um die Krone von Amerikas Next Drag Superstar zu kämpfen. Zitate * You can call me he. You can call me she. You can call me Regis and Cathy Lee; I don't care! Just as long as you call me. * I do not impersonate females! How many women do you know who wear seven inch heels, four foot wigs, and skintight dresses? * As the two of us sat watching TV, Kurt Loder popped up on the tube, teasing an MTV News story with footage of me frolicking around a shopping mall in Jersey City. He said "Coming up next, she's er ah he's 6' 4" and supermodel of the world. Me and Mama both looked at each other, and in that moment we simultaneously realized that her prediction, made 32 years prior, had finally come true. I was a star. That was the last time I saw Mama. " - on his mother Ernestine Charles * I was having breakfast in the Presidential Suite of the Century Plaza Hotel courtesy of the "John & Leeza Show" when the phone rang and it was my manager. He told me that Elton John wanted to include me on his upcoming "Duets" album and was I interested? I said, "Hold on one minute." The size of the suite gave me the opportunity to flail my arms around while running back and forth screaming "Oh my God Elton John! Oh my God, Elton John!" I must have screamed for a good five minutes before I got back on the line and answered nonchalantly, Sure. * Doing what I do for a living has never been easy. I've had to fight countless battles in this game that the public has no idea ever happened. But, I just pick myself up and carry on, I Carry On. * I've dedicated my career to fighting the mundane. My hope is that my career will be a shining example to children everywhere that life is more meaningful when you are not afraid to see all colors of the rainbow. * Remember, this country was founded by a bunch of men wearing wigs. * I love me some Squarespace In RuPaul's Drag Race * Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge * You're safe. * I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. * The time has come, for you to lipsync, for your life! * Good luck, and don't f*** it up! * Shante, you stay * Sashay away * You're a winner, baby * If you can't love yourself, how the hell are you gonna love somebody else? Can I get an amen up in here? * Hello Hello Hello! * Silence! I've made my decision. Bring back my girls! * I've consulted with the judges, but the final decision is mine to make. * In the great tradition of Paris is Burning, "Get out your Library Cards!" * Hello, kitty girls! * She already done had herses! * Ooh, girl, you've got she-mail! * Ooh, the shade of it all! * Oh pit crew! * She done already done had herses! Staffel 1 * CAMEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! * Extravaganza Eleganza! Staffel 2 * Tyra Sanchez, the other Tyra! * That's so ''Raven! '''Staffel 3' * RAJAAAA! * Drag is not a contact sport Staffel 4 * London, Paris, Milan! * May I call you Jiggly? * I'll have a Latrice Royale on the rocks. * "Alright, I'll see ya lata!" * "No T, no shade!" * “Time to push, ladies. PUUUSSH! Because I’m about to crown … moan … America’s Next Drag Superstar.” * “I get worried when you do that ‘oh it’s going to be fine’ … there have been times when you’ve done that and then uh-uh *mumbles*” Staffel 5 * "IVYYYYYY WINTERRRRRRRS!" * "Alaska, the 49th state!" Staffel 6 * "G-G-G-Gia!" * "Blame it on Bianca Del Rio." Staffel 7 * LaGuardia, Newark, Kennedy. * Bitches Better Beware – To Kennedy Davenport after Lip Sync with Katya * "Fu Man Chu Betta Werk"- To Kandy Ho's bearded runway All Stars 2 * The time has come, for you to lipsync, for your legacy! * You're a winner, baby Staffel 9 * "Valentina, this is a lipsync for your life, we need to see your lips. Take that thing off your mouth." * "Valentina, I thought you had the stuff to go all the way" Diskografie Supermodel Of The World # Supermodel (You Better Work) # Miss Lady DJ # Free Your Mind # Supernatural # House of Love # Thinkin' Bout You # Back to My Roots # Prisoner of Love # Stinky Dinky # All of a Sudden # Everybody Dance # A Shade Shady (Now Prance) Foxy Lady # Happy # Party Train # A Little Bit of Love # Snapshot # Foxy Lady # R.U. Nasty # Falling # Dolores # Work That Body # Celebrate # Snatched for the Gods # If You Were a Woman And I Was a Man Ho, Ho, Ho # With Bells On (with Michelle Visage) # RuPaul The Red-Nosed Drag Queen # All I Want For Christmas # Santa Baby # All Alone on Christmas # Christmas Train Medley # Christmas Nite (with Latasha Spencer) # Funky Christmas # I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus # Here Comes Santa Claus # You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch # Hard Candy Christmas (with Michelle Visage and Barbara Mitchell) # Celebrate (New Year's Mix) Red Hot # Shirley. Q Liqour & Watusi Jenkins # Looking Good, Feeling Gorgeous # Coming Out Of Hiding # Shirley Q. Intro # Are You Man Enough?/Orange Wig Skit # Kinky/Freaky # Love is Love # Just A Little In & Out # Workout/Betta Work Skit # The Price Of One # I Need More # People Are People/Sheepy Skit (featuring Tom Trujillo) # My Love Sees No Color # Hollywood U.S.A # Give It One More Try # Superman Champion # Main Event # Jealous Of My Boogie # Cover Girl # Tranny Chaser # LadyBoy # Champion # Never Go Home Again # Destiny Is Mine # Let's Turn The Night # Devil Made Me Do It # Theme from "Drag Race" # Throw Ya Hands Up (with Lady Bunny) Glamazon # The Beginning # Click Clack (Make Dat Money) # Glamazon # I Bring the Beat # Superstar # Responsitrannity # Live Forever # Get Your Rebel On # (Here It Comes) Around Again # If I Dream Born Naked # Freaky Money (featuring Big Freedia) # Sissy That Walk # Geronimo (featuring Lucian Piane) # Dance With U # Adrenaline (featuring Myah Marie) # Can I Get An Amen (featuring Martha Wash) # Fly Tonight (featuring Frankmusik) # Modern Love # Let The Music Play (featuring Michelle Visage) # Born Naked (featuring Clairy Browne) Realness # L.A. Rhythm (featuring Michelle Visage and JROB) # Color Me Love (featuring Rebecca Romijn and Markaholic) # I Met Him on the Dance Floor (Interlude) # I Blame You (featuring Ellis Miah) # Throw Ya Hands Up (2015) (featuring Lady Bunny and Ellis Miah) # This Is a Picnic (Interlude) # Die Tomorrow (featuring Frankmusik) # The Realness (featuring Eric Kupper) # A Dream You're Having (Interlude) # L.A. Rhythm (featuring Michelle Visage and Matt Moss) # Born Naked (Stadium Remix) (featuring Clairy Browne) # Drag Mocks Identity (Interlude) # Step It Up (featuring Dave Audé) # LGBT (featuring Chi Chi LaRue & Markaholic) # Thorns of a Rose (Interlude) Slay Belles # Hi Pit Crew (Interlude) # Merry Christmas, Mary # Everybody Else's Money (Interlude) # Christmas Is About Love # Redefined Christmas (Interlude) # From Your Heart (featuring Michelle Visage) # Stripping in the Living Room (Interlude) # You're the Star (On My Christmas Tree) # BLT (Interlude) # My Favorite Holiday (featuring Markaholic) # Do It Forever, Daddy (Interlude) # Christmas Cookies # Jingle Bells (Interlude) # Jingle Dem Bells (featuring Big Freedia & Ellis Miah) # BB Gun (Interlude) # Nothing for Christmas # Celebrity Shopper (Interlude) # Deck the Halls (featuring Todrick Hall) # Joy to the World (Interlude) # Brand New Year (featuring Siedah Garrett) # Merry Christmas, Mary (Reprise) Butch Queen # Cha Cha Bitch (featuring AB Soto) # U Wear It Well # Category Is... (featuring Vjuan Allure) # Legends (featuring Margo Thunder and Ellis Miah) # Feel Like a Woman (featuring Vjuan Allure) # Drop (featuring Ts Madison and Ellis Miah) # Drag Queen Honey (featuring Vjuan Allure) # Be Someone (featuring Taylor Dayne) # How I Wanna Hold U (featuring Sharlotte Gibson and Matt Moss) # High Fashion Labels (featuring Vjuan Allure) # Sister Brother (featuring Margo Thunder) # Nothing Nice (featuring Vjuan Allure) Remember Me: Essential, Vol. 1 # Rock It (To the Moon) (featuring Kummerspeck) # Just a Lil In and Out (featuring Ellis Miah) # Remember Me/Back to My Roots Medley (featuring Skeltal Ki) # Supermodel (featuring Skeltal Ki) # A Shade Shady (Now Prance) (featuring Vjuan Allure) # Free 2 Be (featuring Skeltal Ki and Chris Willis) # Call Me Starrbooty (featuring YLXR) # A Little Bit of Love (featuring Kummerspeck) # Snapshot (featuring Macutchi) # Do the Right Thing (featuring YLXR) # House of Love (featuring Matt Pop and Ellis Miah) # Mighty Love (featuring Matt Pop) American # American # Kitty Girl # Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent # Broke Me Down # Getaway # Call Me Mother # Spotlight # Mighty Love (featuring Kummerspeck) # Hey Doll # Lady Cowboy # It Ain't Over Essential, Vol. 2 # Crying On the Dance Floor # Cover Girl (YLXR Remix) # Sissy That Walk # Glamazon # I Bring the Beat # Jealous of My Boogie (GoMi & Rasjek) # Peanut Butter (featuring Big Freedia) # Sexy Drag Queen (dootdoot 'doot-swift' Remix) # The Beginning # Tranny Chaser # LadyBoy # Geronimo (featuring Lucian Piane) # Let's Turn the Night (Matt Pop Bootleg Edit) # Responsitrannity (Matt Pop Edit) # Lick It Lollipop (feat. Lady Bunny) # Cha Cha Bitch (feat. Ab Soto) # U Wear It Well # The Realness (featuring Eric Kupper) # Cover Girl (Macutchi's TaterZ DeeP Edit) # Born Naked (Stadium Remix) (featuring Clairy Browne) # Can I Get An Amen (YLXR Remix) (featuring Martha Wash) # All Over Me Drag Namen Ursprung Es gibt keinen Namen für dieses Supermodel. RuPaul entschied sich, ihren Geburtsnamen RuPaul zu behalten, aber ohne Charles am Ende. Trivia * RuPaul ist im B-52-Video "Love Shack" zu sehen. Er war mit der Band während seiner (und ihrer) Atlanta-Tage bekannt. * Neben RuPauls Drag Race und RuPauls Drag U moderierte RuPaul seine eigene Talk Show / Comedy Sketch Show auf VH1 * In der Woche senes 40. Geburtstages im Jahr 2000 wurde eine Statue von ihm im Madame Tussauds Wachsfigurenkabinett in New York enthüllt. * Er war der Überraschungsgast bei den VH1 Divas 2000: Ein Tribute an Diana Ross in einer All-Star-Formation, die Donna Summer, Faith Hill, Destiny's Child und Mariah Carey beinhaltete und Ross 'Hit "I'm Coming Out" aufführte. * 1996 folgte ein Medien-Comeback, nachdem ihn die Boulevardpresse nach seiner Milton Berle-Ausgabe "The Wicked Witch of MTV" getauft hatte. Er erschien bei den VH1 Fashion Awards 1996 in einem überschwänglichen Kleid des Modedesigners Bob Mackie. * Beendete seine Verbindung mit MTV, kurz nach dem Erfolg seines Debütalbums, das stark vom Netzwerk unterstützt wurde. Aufgrund seiner Abkehr von dem Drehbuch während einer Live-Übertragung der Video Music Awards 1993 äußerte er unhöfliche Bemerkungen zu Co-Moderator Komiker Milton Berle. Seine Vertreter erklärten später öffentlich, dass sein Vergehen durch Berles vulgäre Kommentare und belästigende Schritte während der Show provoziert wurde. * Er gewann vier Single-Singles von seinem Debütalbum in den Billboard Hot Dance Music / Club Play Charts mit Supermodel (You Better Work), A Shade Shadey (Jetzt Prance), Back To My Roots und House Of Love. * Geboren um 19:58 Uhr PST. * Seine # 1 Tanz Single Supermodel (You Better Work) wurde 2003 von der Dance Sensation Taylor Dayne für den Lizzie McGuire Film Soundtrack gecovert. * Auf Platz 85 von E TVs "101 Reasons The 90's Ruled". * RuPauls erster Runway-Look wurde von Clubbesitzern, Veranstaltern und DJs bei der jährlichen Veranstaltung zur "Queen of Manhattan 1990" gewählt. * Hat in vier Filmen mit der Schauspielerin Stockard Channing in Smoke (1995), To Wong Foo, Danke für alles erschienen! Julie Newmar (1995), Ein unerwartetes Leben (1998) und Die Wahrheit über Jane (2000). * 2002 nahm er mit der Schauspielerin Brigitte Nielsen als Gitta einen Dance-Club-Song auf, "You're No Lady" * In Lady Gagas Weihnachtsspecial 'Lady Gaga und die muppets holiday spectacular' und einem Duett ihres Songs Fashion! von ARTPOP. * Phi Phi O'Hara nahm an der Wiedervereinigung von All Stars 2 nicht teil und deshalb warf RuPaul ihr Schatten für ihre Entscheidung während der Episode. * RuPauls Pop! Zahl. * RuPaul wurde zusammen mit Trixie Mattel, Alaska, Katya und Jinkx Monsoon zu einer Funko Pop! Figur. * RuPaul hat im März 2017 Georges Lebar geheiratet. * Ansprüche Atlanta als Heimatstadt. * Im März 2018 verursachte RuPaul eine große Kontroverse, indem sie sagte, dass sie Transgender-Königinnen und Cisgender-Frauen in ihrer Show nicht akzeptieren würde. * Am 16. März 2018 bekam RuPaul einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame. Es befindet sich vor den World Of Wonder Büros am Hollywood Boulevard. * Ru wurde im Snatch Game zweimal verkörpert, Jessica Wild in Staffel 2 und Trixie Mattel in All Stars 3. Kategorie:Queens Kategorie:Juroren Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:All-Stars Staffel 1 Kategorie:All-Stars Staffel 2 Kategorie:All-Stars Stafel 3